vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katsuki Bakugou
|-|School Uniform= |-|Hero Outfit= Summary Izuku's childhood friend and the one who gave him his nickname, Deku, Katsuki Bakugo is a member of Class 1-A and one of Izuku's main rivals. He is Izuku's complete foil, being stubborn, hot-headed, arrogant, and gifted. In spite of his poor decorum and snobbish attitude, he has very high standards for what a hero should be, looking up to All Might just as much as Izuku does. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Katsuki Bakugo Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 14, 16 by Field Training Arc Classification: Hero-in-Training, Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can convert his sweat into nitroglycerin to generate powerful explosions Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Likely stronger than this villain's alliance member. Completely vaporized multiple boulders during his fight with Ochaco Uraraka. Deku implied that even his 100% Detroit Smash would have failed to overpower Bakugou's strongest explosion) Speed: At least Subsonic with Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (His nitroglycerin explosions would yield speeds of this caliber) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, Large Building Class+ with explosions (Matched Deku, calc) Durability: Likely Large Building level (Has taken blows from a casual All Might and from Deku's One For All: Full Cowl) Stamina: High Range: Human melee range normally, over a dozen meters with explosions Standard Equipment: Grenadier Bracers, a pair of gauntlets that store Bakugo's sweat, allowing him to release even more powerful explosions by concentrating his power into a massive burst of flame and heat at his target upon pulling the pin. Intelligence: Despite his cocky demeanor and hot-headed attitude, Bakugo's opinion of himself is not completely unwarranted. He is a straight-A student who is a genius in the use of his Quirk, being able to perform subtle lateral calculations and adjustments to propel himself at high speeds while maintaining maneuverability. In addition, he's trained himself to incorporate hand-to-hand combat into his Quirk's daily use, allowing him to quickly blast his way through most foes and completely overwhelming Izuku in their duel after he came with the intent to grievously harm. In addition, he is a perfectionist and a sore loser, constantly striving to improve himself through continuous study and training with his Quirk. However, his hot-headedness has proven to be a detriment on more than one occasion, causing him to forget his objective at hand in favor of blowing up whatever managed to agitate him. Weaknesses: Bakugo has a short temper and is rather arrogant, causing him to forget the task at hand in favor of blowing up whatever agitated him. He is foul-mouthed and is terrible at teamwork, believing himself to be number one and looks down upon those he considers weak. He has to keep himself hydrated and warm since he needs to sweat in order to produce his explosions, rendering him virtually powerless in extremely cold and dry conditions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * "Explosion": Bakugo is able to convert his sweat into nitroglycerin to create explosions. The more Katsuki sweats, the stronger his explosions become. So far, the signature use of his Quirk is through his hands; usually between punches or to shroud his fist with explosive energy. It is unknown if he can create explosions from any other part of his body. His most powerful Explosion so far (without the need of the Grenadier Bracers) was able to completely destroy Ochako's meteor rubble shower, knocking her down onto the ground at the same time and caused a shock wave that was felt throughout the stadium. ** Blast Rush Turbo: Bakugo throws his hands backwards and then causes an explosion in his palms, to propel himself. ** Stun Grenade: Katsuki creates a sphere of light with his hands to blind opponents. ** Howitzer Impact: Katsuki spins himself around in the air, building up momentum for his explosions before firing an flaming tornado at his opponent that implodes on contact, causing a massive explosion. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Explosion Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Berserkers Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8 Category:Anime Characters